The invention relates to a tape end predictor for use with a cassette tape recorder which is operative to indicate beforehand a terminal end of a running tape being approached.
A variety of techniques and means are known for detecting a terminal end of a tape in conventional tape recorders. However, with known arrangements, at the time when the terminal end of the tape is reached and indicated by an alarm, there is no length of the tape which is available to the recording since either the leader or trailer portion having no magnetic coating thereon is then running across the associated magnetic head. This results in an interruption in the recording operation, which cannot be avoided since it takes a time which is at least one minute to replace another tape cassette in response to the alarm. Therefore, it is highly desirable to minimize the time length during which a recording operation is interrupted in order to avoid a serious loss of significant information.